Triton Mander-Azur
Triton Mander-Azur is a the eldest Inhuman son born to the Inhuman priest and philosopher Mander and his wife, Azur. Triton was exposed to the mutagenic Terrigen Mists when he was a year old and emerged with a number of aquatic mutations. No longer able to breathe in air, the young Triton was raised in a specially-designed alcove on the shore of the island of Attilan. Triton's mother, a biologist, undertook the study of ocean life so she could better understand and care for her son. Eventually, a cumbersome breathing apparatus was designed to enable Triton to survive out of water for extended periods. At the age of eighteen, Triton became a scout for the Inhumans, keeping watch over human oceangoing traffic in the vicinity. Relatives *Magnar (paternal grandfather) *Zeta (paternal grandmother) *Kobar (maternal grandfather) *La (maternal grandmother) *Mander (father, deceased) *Azur (mother, deceased) *Karnak Mander-Azur (brother) *Rynda (paternal aunt, deceased) *Agon (paternal uncle, deceased) *Ambur (maternal aunt) *Quelin (maternal uncle) *Blackagar Boltagon (paternal cousin) *Maximus Boltagon (paternal cousin) *Medusalith Amaquelin (maternal cousin) *Crystalia Amaquelin (maternal cousin) *Ahura Boltagon (paternal and maternal cousin once-removed) *Luna Maximoff (maternal cousin once-removed) *Leer Mander-Azur (nephew) Abilities Basic abilities Inhuman metabolism: Besides strength, Triton possesses certain physical attributes which are superior to those of the finest human athlete. His Inhuman metabolism affords him slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Steven Rogers. Special abilities Aquatic physiology: Triton possesses a number of superhuman abilities derived from his Terrigen-mutated form. His superhumanly strong physiology enables him to withstand the great water pressure changes that occur beneath the sea. His blood circulation enables him to withstand freezing water temperatures. As a water-breather, Triton has a number of gills hidden by scales along his throat. These gills enable him to extract sufficient oxygen from ambient water to allow him to function normally while underwater. As such, he can live underwater indefinitely. Triton has scaled skin over his entire body, webbed feet, a large dorsal fin running from his forehead to the base of his skull and along the length of his spine, and two small fins extending from his temples. He also has two thin membrane stalks where his eyebrows would be. *''Aquatic vision:'' His vision is more sensitive to the green portion of the visible spectrum, enabling him to see in relatively dark ocean depths. *''Superhuman swimming speed:'' His musculature is particularly adept at swimming. He is capable of reaching a top speed of about forty miles per hour. Superhuman strength: Like all Inhumans, Triton possesses some degree of superhuman strength. He has been shown pressing fifty tons while talking with Gorgon, having considerably raised his strength to above-average Inhuman levels. Superhuman stamina: Triton's superhuman musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman speed: Though he spends most of his time in water, he can run and move at speeds superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhuman agility: Triton's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman reflexes: Triton's reaction time is similarly enhanced and is superior to that of the finest human athlete. Superhuman durability: The tissues of Triton's body are somewhat harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of a human. While he is far from invulnerable, Triton is capable of withstanding impacts and blunt force traumas that would prove crippling or fatal to a human being with only minor discomfort. Weaknesses He cannot survive out of water for more than five minutes without special devices before asphyxiating. His body is also very susceptible to dehydration. Category:Inhumans Category:Inhuman Royal Family Category:Aquatic physiology Category:Gills Category:Aquatic respiration Category:Scales Category:Fins Category:Enhanced vision Category:Enhanced swimming speed Category:Enhanced strength Category:Enhanced stamina Category:Enhanced agility Category:Enhanced durability Category:Aquatic dependency